


Новолуние

by Ishaen



Series: The Naming [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Imprinting, M/M, Philophobia, Reunions, spoilers to manga!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: Пути объединяют не только живых элдийцев.
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Grisha Yeager
Series: The Naming [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496741
Kudos: 7





	Новолуние

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к манге. Вы предупреждены.
> 
> _____  
> То чувство, когда начала писать это дело около двух недель назад, ибо люблю всякие АУшки с Раем/загробным миром. И тут фигак - в 132 главе ЭТО ТЕПЕРЬ КАНОН. Тайтл мечты (и (не)много стекла) *^*   
> ____  
> Я очень удивлена, что по ним так мало контента, причем даже вне пейринга. Нет, правда!

Песок раскинулся на километры вокруг, так далеко, насколько позволяли увидеть глаза. Темно-звездное небо, с игристыми и разветвленными туманными облаками где-то далеко в воздухе. Ни облаков, ни луны, ни солнца — лишь бескрайнее небо да столь же бескрайняя пустыня. Под ногами серел бетон знакомой стены — не той, что скрывала на острове часть его народа, но той, что когда-то давно стала барьером — одновременно буквально и фигурально — отделяющим два этапа его жизни.  
Гриша огляделся. Он помнил только жгучую боль в районе груди и жуткое лицо четырехметрового титана, в которого обратился его сын. Ничего. Боль, даже настолько сильную, можно перетерпеть, а его жизнь не будет отдана напрасно — Эрен овладеет силой шифтера и закончит начатое ими, пусть и особым… жестоким, кровавым, но по-своему справедливым путем.  
Взгляд неожиданно зацепился за сидящую фигуру. Он тут не один?.. Страх пришел в первую очередь, и Гриша слегка отшатнулся — все же последние дни его жизни были не слишком благосклонны к нему и оставили отпечаток на психике. Тревога, ужас, недоумение — а затем узнавание. Поначалу едва мелькнувшее на границе сознания, но спустя мгновение прочно укрепившееся. Гриша и вправду знал того, кто там сидит.  
В знакомой, едва ли поменявшейся за годы, позе, почти у самого края стены, сидел предыдущий владелец силы Атакующего. Похоже, что он, увлекшись наблюдением за горизонтом, не заметил появления Гриши. Ну или не подал вида — с Филина станется. Йегер тихо выдохнул в облегчении — пусть они и не были близко знакомы при жизни, но он видел воспоминания Крюгера, часто приходившие к нему во сне. Зная мысли, чувства и убеждения — невозможно бояться или ненавидеть человека.  
Эрен легко обернулся, заметив движение где-то сбоку. Пронзительный взгляд серых глаз впился в медленно приближающегося Гришу, но почти сразу же смягчился, стоило тому понять, кто именно перед ним.  
— Здравствуй, — первым нарушив молчание, Крюгер повернулся обратно к пустыне. Йегер кивнул, зная, что его увидят и поймут. Эрен слегка поменял позу и похлопал ладонью рядом. Приглашение.  
— Давно ты здесь ждешь? — глупый вопрос, но почему-то ничего другого Гриша не нашелся спросить, усаживаясь рядом и свешивая ноги с высокой стены.  
— Почти с того момента, как умер, — последовал слегка хриплый ответ. Некоторое время Крюгер молчал, привыкая к звуку своего и чужого голосов. Йегер осознал, что, похоже, его собеседник уже давно не говорил вслух: не тот навык, что будет полезен при полном одиночестве. — Ты хорошо справился.  
— Ты знаешь?.. — Гриша изумленно уставился на Эрена.  
— Да, Пути позволяли мне видеть события внешнего мира. Благодаря связи с тобой в том числе.  
— Тогда ты видел… видел то, что будет.  
Крюгер опустил взгляд. Вздохнул.  
— Я давно знал, что настанет этот «конец света». Не только тебя мучили видения будущего. Вопрос был не «зачем»… а «когда». И вот; теперь знаю, что именно твой сын его и устроит, — он полез в карман, доставая сигареты. Закурил. И резко сменил тему беседы, совершенно не желая рассуждать о будущем: — Почему ты его так назвал, кстати?  
— Ты о чем? — не сразу понял Гриша.  
— Имя.  
— А, ты об Эрене, — он слегка усмехнулся и глянул на скептично настроенного Крюгера. — Я думаю, ты правильно догадываешься.  
— Только не говори, что в честь меня, — наигранно закатил глаза тот.  
— В честь тебя, — подтвердил Гриша, улыбаясь сильнее. Эрен-старший хмыкнул, но не ответил.  
Что-то было по-другому. Вот так сидеть, почти-беззаботно перебрасываясь репликами, новостями, шутками. В жизни им не хватило времени, зато теперь его хоть отбавляй.  
— Кстати… — неуверенно протянул Крюгер. Йегер удивленно-заинтересованно взглянул на собеседника: этот тон — что-то новое. Он не был уверен, слышал ли он даже в воспоминаниях что-то подобное от Эрена. — Я долго раздумывал над этим, и… Мне стоит извиниться перед тобой.  
— Я понимаю, зачем ты это сделал. Не стоит, — почти сразу прервал его Гриша. — Мне нужна была мотивация и ты ее предоставил, пусть и довольно жестоко.  
Он почувствовал прикосновение — на его плечо мягко легла ладонь Крюгера.  
— Спасибо, — а вот это было совершенно неожиданно: Гриша был готов к какой угодно, но только не к такой реакции.  
— Просто я видел твою жизнь: и в сравнении… мне еще повезло, — Йегер осторожно сжал на удивление теплые пальцы, возвращая жест доверия. Заглянул в усталое лицо собеседника и, поддавшись порыву сочувствия, рискнул зайти дальше. Повернулся, придвинулся ближе и, обхватив руками тело слегка оторопевшего Эрена, уткнулся лицом в основание его шеи. — У меня были родители. Семья, жена… две жены. Дети. И вне своей миссии «реставратора» — я по-настоящему жил. А у тебя никого не было. Ты был один. Окруженный врагами, под чужим лицом и биографией, — Гриша сжал объятия крепче. — Нужно иметь нереальную силу воли, чтобы не сойти с ума, существуя подобным образом.  
Крюгер, все еще напряженный, ответил на неожиданное проявление привязанности, опустив ладони на растрепанные длинные волосы на голове Йегера. Но вскоре смог расслабиться, прикрыл глаза и поддерживал за плечи все еще державшего его Гришу.  
— Кажется, я отвык от такого… — тихо сказал Эрен.  
— Ты о чем? — слегка поднял голову Йегер.  
— В последний раз меня обнимали лишь в детстве, — признание явно чувствовалось тяжелым и слегка вынужденным. Откровение за откровение.  
— Рад помочь, — легко усмехнулся он в шею Крюгера, на что тот слегка вздрогнул. — Я сделал что-то не так?  
— Нет, — сразу же последовал ответ. — Просто необычно.  
— Знаешь, это прозвучало совсем грустно. К тебе вообще никто не прикасался? — Гриша наконец разомкнул объятия и чуть отдалился, вновь пытаясь угадать реакцию по малоэмоциональному лицу Эрена — но успел уловить лишь мелькнувшую в глубине глаз досаду.  
— Не было, кому, — тот пожал плечами. Помолчал. И продолжил: — Не видел смысла создавать семью, зная, что погибну через тринадцать лет. Да и с кем? Элдийки только в концентрационных лагерях, а с теми, кто жил в Маре, мне не по пути. Одно дело лгать системе, другое — тому, с кем ты хочешь быть ближе всего.  
— Ты прав. Извини, что спросил, — смутился Йегер, мысленно коря себя за глупый вопрос.  
— Ничего. Это не твоя вина, чтобы извиняться, — Крюгер вновь повернулся к пустыне, раскинувшейся под стеной.  
Почти полное отсутствие ветра позволяло видеть на многие мили вокруг, тем более с такой высоты. Ничего не менялось, лишь изредка над головами искрами вспыхивал Путь, то ли принимая новые души, то ли просто подчиняясь неким законам существования этого места.  
— Ты всегда здесь был один? А как же другие носители Атакующего? — решил прервать молчание Гриша, неожиданно осознав озвученный факт.  
— Они ушли. Всегда уходят. Я плохо знал того, кто передал мне силу — момент тогда был неподходящий; и он почти сразу покинул меня, едва встретив здесь. Похоже, что присоединился к остальным… уж не знаю, где именно.  
— Вот как…  
— Шифтеры всегда отдаляются от обычных элдийцев, предпочитая компанию тех, кто знаком с выпавшей им нелегкой судьбой. Невозможно ненавидеть того, кто буквально живет в тебе, — Йегер вздрогнул — ведь Эрен едва ли не слово в слово повторил его недавние мысли.  
— Значит, ты все же был один. Это… — он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слово, — жутко.  
Крюгер перевел взгляд на собеседника: внимательно смотрел на Гришу, словно взвешивая «а стоит ли?». Йегер едва ли не почувствовал это и слегка обернулся, изобразив заинтересованное недоумение.  
— Это не совсем так, — наконец, сказал Эрен.  
— Но ведь…  
— В каком-то смысле со мной всегда был ты. Пусть даже и в качестве наблюдаемого, — он осторожно придвинулся ближе, словно опасаясь чего-то. — Я жил вместе с тобой, и это позволяло не сойти с ума от одиночества.  
— Довольно странно осознавать, что за тобой всю жизнь наблюдали _извне_ , — кривовато усмехнулся Гриша. — Но я рад, что смог хоть чем-то тебе помочь.  
И почти сразу вздрогнул, когда его резко ухватили за запястье: не сильно, но ощутимо. Крюгер был совсем рядом, настолько, что можно было услышать неровное дыхание. Отчего Филин так взволнован? И почему у него самого замирает все внутри от таких неожиданных перемен в поведении?..  
— Я наблюдал не только здесь. Ещё когда мы были живы, — резковатое признание заставило Йегера смутиться. Ну вот, не хватало еще только покраснеть! — Смотрел, как ты растешь. И я гордился тем, кем ты стал, несмотря на исход.  
— Эрен, ты… — однако почти сразу же Гриша оказался легко прерван коснувшейся его лица ладонью. Большой палец остановился на губах: все, казалось, что смущаться дальше некуда. А ведь еще недавно говорил, что не привык к тактильным ощущениям!  
— Я понимаю, что не могу больше ничего от тебя требовать. Не могу и не имею права, — издалека начал Крюгер. — Желание воссоединиться с семьей и близкими совершенно логично. Увидеться с теми, кого давно потерял. Но…  
Он замолчал, уже в который раз за это время, похоже, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
— Не уходи, — тихо проговорил Эрен, словно их кто-то мог услышать. Он смотрел прямо в глаза шокированному Грише, похоже, желая увидеть неозвученный ответ. — Как оказалось, ты нужен мне. Больше, чем ты думаешь. Больше, чем _я_ мог когда-то подумать.  
В серых глазах читалась откровенная мольба. Ладонь чуть сместилась в сторону, легко поглаживая щеку и давая возможность говорить. Йегер пытался переварить услышанное: ему что, только что признались в чувствах? Он даже не задумывался над тем, что может уйти — тем более вот так, оставив того, кто положил всю жизнь и посмертие ради него, ради Гриши.  
— Это было бы слишком жестоко, — сказал он, скорее своим мыслям, чем в ответ Крюгеру. Тот слегка сузил глаза.  
— Это было бы справедливой расплатой за мои грехи.  
— Не мне судить, — прошептал Йегер.  
— Но у тебя есть такая возможность.  
— Никогда не понимал людей, которые хотят безграничной власти над другими.  
Эрен склонил голову вбок. Расстроен? Или в нетерпении?  
— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, — осторожно произнёс Гриша. — Мне честно говоря уже все равно, что было. Да и, хах… это все уже неважно, — он грустно усмехнулся. — Оно осталось там. А мы здесь, в месте, где не властно время. Где каждый сам выбирает, куда ему податься и с кем быть рядом. Нет смысла ненавидеть или бояться. Можно даже сказать, что это действительно _рай_.  
— Красочно расписал, — с одобрением в голосе заметил Крюгер. Йегер впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулся.  
— Потому что это то, во что я верю, — он сжал ладонь, что все еще держала его лицо. — Я не покину тебя. И останусь здесь до конца. Если он когда-нибудь наступит.  
Мелькнуло удивление, затем облегчение. Эрен коротко вздохнул, видимо обрадованный решением. И, обхватив собеседника уже обеими руками, сделал то, чего Гриша не ожидал совершенно. Резкий рывок вперед, полусекундная задержка — и он ощутил сухость узких губ и горечь недавно выкуренной сигареты. Внутри все сжалось, пульс бешено подскочил, а сам Йегер боялся даже вздохнуть: только бы не спугнуть, не нарушить то едва обретенное хрупкое нечто, что сладко отзывалось в скрутившемся в солнечном сплетении узле.  
— Гриша, дыши, ты весь бледный, — слегка нахмурился Крюгер, стоило ему чуть погодя оторваться от, вне всякого сомнения, приятного дела.  
— А… Да, да, дышу, — тот судорожно вдохнул и уткнулся носом в щеку Эрена, попутно обнимая его за плечи. — Все будет хорошо.  
Фраза вырвалась случайно, против воли, и скорее служила вопросом, чем точной уверенностью, особенно с учетом тона и дрожащего голоса. Но…  
— Да. Будет, — твердо произнес Крюгер, прижимая к себе Гришу.  
Светящаяся линия Пути над их головами вспыхнула, озаряя округу потоком света. И, возможно, все воистину станет лучше.


End file.
